Ice Pick
"Ice Pick" is the third episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Luke Passmore and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 11, 2012. Synopsis Scott and Stiles take Allison and Lydia on an ice skating date. Derek converts Erica. Mrs. Argent begins to suspect that Allison is still seeing Scott despite her promise not to. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Akeem Smith as Bennett *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Quotes :Stiles: Alright, I'm with ya. And I also gotta say that this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you. :Scott: pushes him Shut up. :Stiles: No seriously. Do you wanna just try makin' out for a sec? Just to see how it feels? ---- :Allison: Since you never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers? :Scott: Allison. Not that this is news to you or anything, but you remember the werewolf thing? Super speed, strength and reflexes. :Allison: So a little ice skating should be no problem. :Scott: Yeah. See? It's no problem - :Falls :Scott: ugh! Maybe. ---- :Coach: Listen up! Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal, get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you Greenburg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number. ---- :Boyd: I said 50. :Stiles: Really, I - I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound, "twa - enty." :Boyd: I said fifty. With the "fa" sound. Hear the difference? :Stiles: Uh... :Boyd: If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the "fa" sound. ---- :Stiles: Have you seen the piece-of-crap Jeep that I drive? :Boyd: Have you seen the piece-of-crap bus that I ride? ---- :Lydia: I'm in blue. Orange and blue: Not a good combination. :Stiles: But it's the colors of the Mets! ---- :Scott: the creature they saw It had a tail. I don't have a tail. :Allison: Maybe you just haven't grown it yet. :Scott: I'm not growing a tail. Ever. ---- :Melissa: It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication. :Erica: Are you gonna tell my mom? :Melissa: Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. ---- :Allison: She's with Derek now, isn't she? Like Isaac. You can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's - It's like battle lines are being drawn. :Scott: I know. :Allison: There's always crossfire. :Scott: What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by. I can't pretend to be normal. :Allison: I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive. ---- :Scott: Whatever you want there's other ways to get it. :Boyd: I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day. :Scott: If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek. :Derek: That really hurts, Scott. ---- :Erica: You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes. :Stiles: That's funny? :Erica: Well, yeah. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to, don't you? You want a nice, long, hard - Look. :Stiles: Not really. No. :Erica: Oh. So it's just my eyes? :Stiles: Oh. So it's just my eyes? :Erica: I have beautiful everything. :Stiles: And a new - found self - confidence. Congratulations, Erica. ---- :Chris: Our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions - the hard ones - with the women. Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters to be leaders. ---- :Allison: he dad pretends to kidnap her Is this how we're gonna do father-daughter talks from now on? :Chris: No, this is how we're gonna train you. Soundtrack *Beat of My Own Song - Meme *Iron - Woodkid *Ivory - Congorock *Boom Boom - Donora *Champion - Donora Category:Season Two Episodes